This invention relates generally to the separation of a substance from a liquid in which it is contained, and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus which is capable of efficiently and economically separating a volatile substance from a nonvolatile liquid.
There are many instances when it becomes necessary to physically separate a substance from a liquid within which it is mixed or in which it is contained. For example, a nonvolatile liquid such as hydraulic fluid, which is used in the hydraulic test stands of aircraft repair systems, becomes unserviceable when the chlorine contents thereof reaches 50 parts per million. The source of the chlorine within the hydraulic fluid is found in the chlorinated solvents which are used within the aircraft repair system for cleaning and/or degreasing on the test stands. These chlorinated solvents are extremely volatile while the hydraulic fluid as stated above is nonvolatile.
Heretofore, the process of distillation was used for separating liquids. Such a procedure, however, is not applicable to separating all substances and involves a great deal of time and complex systems. Another separation procedure incorporates the introduction of air or nitrogen into the liquid container but such a procedure is highly inefficient.
It therefore would be extremely desirable if a method and apparatus were provided in order to simply, efficiently and economically separate a substance from a liquid in which the substance is contained.